Cry
by Bow Before the Pharaoh
Summary: Got bored and came up with this...its good accually


My First one-shot...so bear with me...A/B

Songfic. Kindof a "Ghetto Poetry" if you will.

link for the song: watch?v=gleDBfZuw7U

Cry

The most incredible baby Uhh - mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm Yeah, yeah.. uhh

[Jay-Z]  
I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry

Another sleepless night on the corner. Getting money the best way I can. Hand in my coat, gun in hand. I've been stuck in the rain and it only rains harder. Selling nickels for dimes to feed my daughter. Selling for months. Powder and stone. I'll see you in a while because I wont be coming home. I'm going on my last run with, Theo. Keep us in your prayers for where ever we go.

[Jay-Z]  
Good dudes - I know you love me like cooked food Even though a nigga got move like a crook move We was together on the block since free lunch We shoulda been together havin 4 Seasons brunch We used to use umbrellas to face the bad weather So now we travel first class to change the forecast Never in bunches, just me and you I loved your point of view cause you held no punches

Theo, gone for 3 years for taking the blame. He nearly got us all killed for saying a name. Simon never had a clue of the murders and deals. That was until the night that Jeanette got killed. He wanted blood any substitute he dismissed it. Thats when Simon pushed off his last shipment. Showed so much love when spliting in thirds. 4:00 in the morning found dead on the curb.

[Jay-Z]  
Still I left you for months on end It's been months since I checked back in Well somewhere in a small town, somewhere lockin a mall down Woodgrain, four and change, Armor All'd down I can understand why you want a divorce now Though I can't let you know it, pride won't let me show it Pretend to be heroic, that's just one to grow with But deep inside a nigga so sick

[Chorus]  
I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta let the song cry I can't see it comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry I can't see it comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry

Met Theo, by an exit on I-20, $47,000 worth of dope money. Theo got sentimental said how he missed me, when he said that I thought of how I missed Brittany, Because after Simon, Dave, and Jeanettes death, I realize she the last bit of family that I have left. After we get rid of the rest of this white. I'm gonna go home and make Brittany Miller my wife.

[Jay-Z]  
On repeat, the CD of Big's "Me and My Bitch"  
Watchin Bonnie and Clyde, pretendin to be that shit Empty gun in your hand sayin, "Let me see that clip"  
Shoppin sprees, pull out your Visa quick A nigga had very bad credit, you helped me lease that whip You helped me get the keys to that V dot 6 We was so happy poor but when we got rich That's when our signals got crossed, and we got flipped

We met with the connect out side of the state. He kinda looked familiar something about his face. He shook Theo's hand and asked for the bag. Took the bag from him and pulled out a badge. Next was a pistol and then he yelled freeze. "THEO YHU SOLD ME OUT TO THE POLICE!" Thats when I saw flashing lights and heard sirens. He said " I'm sorry Alvin it was take down the opperation or do life in".

[Jay-Z]  
Rather mine, I don't know what made me leave that shit Made me speed that quick, let me see - that's it It was the cheese helped them bitches get amnesia quick I used to cut up they buddies, now they sayin they love me Used to tell they friends I was ugly and wouldn't touch me Then I showed up in that dubbed out buggy And then they got fussy and they don't remember that And I don't remember you..

[Chorus]  
I can't see it comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry I can't see it comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry Yeah I seen 'em comin down your eyes But I gotta make the song cry I can't see it comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry

First night as an inmate, jail over crowded spendidng my first six nights in the unit's intake. Who would've known my closest brother, would grow up to be a sleezy mother fucker. I know he gets a new start at life. But Come on theo yhu fucked up my daughters life. But i cant run now so fuck it I'm gone face it. Lawyer told me the worst I get is 7 years, and 5 years probation.

[Jay-Z]  
A face of stone, was shocked on the other end of the phone Word back home is that you had a special friend So what was oh so special then?  
You have given away without gettin at me That's your fault, how many times you forgiven me?  
How was I to know that you was plain sick of me?  
I know the way a nigga livin was whack But you don't get a nigga back like that!

Been sending letters home from 6 years now. The only thing I wish is that I had Brit hear now. I sincerely want to apologize. I dont want to be seen a dead-beat in my daughters eyes. Maybe if I stuck around more often. I wouldn't have to buy my brother a coffin. I made things bad but now imma make it better. But I loved my brother so much I named my daughter Jeanetta.

[Jay-Z]  
Shit I'm a man with pride, you don't do shit like that You don't just pick up and leave and leave me sick like that You don't throw away what we had, just like that I was just fuckin them girls, I was gon' get right back They say you can't turn a bad girl good But once a good girl's goin bad, she's gone forever..  
I'll mourn forever Shit I gotta live with the fact I did you wrong forever

Now I'm finally free. Gotta be the best man I could be. I knock on the door slowly with sweaty palms. Silence...until I hear a voice yell "Hold on!" My heart beats faster every beat after the other. The door opens to reaveal my little brother. I stared him down, and punched him once. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FAT FUCK". Well I knew pretty soon you would get released. I had to explain the story to my neice."

[Chorus]  
I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta let the song cry I know I seen 'em comin down your eyes But I gotta make the song cry I can't see 'em comin down my eyes So I gotta make the song cry

"So where's Brittany where's Jeanetta?". "Brittany took her own life with your old Baretta, Ellie's took Jean to school. She's just like you confident, cocky and, cool". "So thats it Brittany's dead". "She thought you had life and shot herself in the head" "I don't belive you, you sold me out, and all that did was bring the old me out"

[Jay-Z]  
It's fucked up girl...

All of thats said and done...but that was only chapter one.

R.n.R.


End file.
